


Take Him To Bed

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [28]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan misses another date with Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Him To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on May 24th, 2010
> 
> I do not own these X-Men. Marvel/Disney do.

^^^

Kurt comes up the steps towards Logan’s bedroom with one of those plastic ‘Jack O Lanterns’ in his left hand full of candy. He just threw a party for his drama class. Logan forgot missed it. He was supposed to meet him and help out. Kurt thought it would be good for him. But he was called away to do other things.

“So, Logan, what happened this time?” Kurt said gravely, raising an eyebrow.

“I rather not say.” Logan looked at Kurt in a deep blue sweater and khakis. All he was wearing was a simple head piece of little red horns. He had to laugh to himself. 

Kurt sighed. “Fine.”

Logan reaches for Kurt’s chin hesitantly and presses his lips to his, “I missed you.” Logan quickly ends the kiss, not wanting to overstep any boundaries and looks down as Kurt was clearly upset. Logan then gasps in surprise as Kurt grabs him and presses his lips back against his real hard. 

“Show me.” Kurt says, a low purr entering his voice as he nips his shoulder, then his throat. Logan moans as he tilts his head back and Kurt lingers there a bit with him threading his calloused fingers through his curly hair. 

“You know you really upset me today, Logan. ” Kurt said sadly but there was also a tone of fondness in his voice that he could not hide.

Logan swallows hard and gasps again as Kurt nips the pulse of his throat and says. “So what do you plan to do about it?” He breathes heavily.

“One of my plans, Schatz, is to take you to bed…” Kurt nips his lover’s bottom lip before grabbing Logan’s hand with his and tugs it, leading him into the bedroom. “And pound you into it.”

Logan hears the door close and feels himself get excited. “Elf, I’m-"

“I know, hush... Now take off your pants." Kurt looks at Logan with exasperation and affection as he eyed Logan's mannerisms and his state of partial undress." It’s nice to see you neglected to put on your shirt once again. It makes this go quicker. But sometimes I think you do that to get out of things.” Kurt chuckles. 

Logan does as Kurt commands and slowly removes his jeans, then his underwear. “I’ll do anything you want tonight, Darlin'.”

Kurt walks over to Logan and caresses his face once more. Logan grabs his hand, and he kisses the knuckles there. Then he licks and nips his fingers causing Kurt to growl. Kurt then starts to breath heavily before slowly but firmly backing Logan towards the bed. 

Kurt thinks how their sexual relationship has taken a different turn of late, they traded this dance of power and submission for several months now. Both were no longer afraid to bare themselves completely to each other and reveal their sexual desires fully. Logan had reaffirmed what Kurt had discovered since their first years together - that Logan liked to get as good as he gave. But Kurt and Logan only indulged in this side of Logan briefly before they were separated by that fateful day in the Morlock tunnels. But then fate changed its mind and decided to take a kind turn and reunite them. He smiled at this. He stripped off his clothes quickly and was determined to use all his pent up energy into pleasuring his lover in such a way he won’t be able to forget him soon. Something to remember on his next mission. 

Kurt circles the bed in a panther-like fashion as he goes to the nightstand for the lube. He licks his lips and looks down at his lover once again as he pops off the cap. “You’ll do anything to please me?”

“Yes.” Logan squirmed as he heard the snap of the cap and began to reach for his cock.

“Then you are not to touch yourself until I say.” Kurt looks deeply into Logan's eyes with passion, "Your obedience will be greatly rewarded." 

Logan nods and simply places his hands behind his head and waits for Kurt to have his way. 

Kurt crawls on the bed and Logan can’t help but watch in amazement. As the sun was setting and painted Kurt’s body in a shimmering light, he didn’t know whether he was angel or demon because it contrasted his predatory movements to such an extreme. Kurt was still wearing the head piece. The older man didn't know if that was intentional or not but he found it strangely erotic. Logan didn’t have time to give it another thought as he closed his eyes and gasped, eyes rolling in the back of his head. He groaned and made fists into the pillow as he felt a thick, coated finger enter him. 

“E- Elf!”

“It’s Kurt, Logan, remember?” He growls softly as he picks up the pace and begins to finger him, then swoops down and begins to suck that swollen aching cock jutting out and lying along side his belly and begging just for him. 

Logan shuts his eyes and swallows before nodding his head, gritting his teeth from the intense pleasure. Kurt chuckles as he presses his finger in one last time, hitting that spot before sending Logan to completion with a hoarse cry.

“Beautiful.” Kurt coos as he looks down at his handiwork and watches Logan gasp for breath. He smiles to himself. They were just getting started. Kurt grabbed Logan’s legs and pushed them aside as his tail sways slightly before it reaches for the lube on the bed. Logan is still quaking on the silk sheets from the after affects of his orgasm as Kurt rubs more lube onto his fingers. Logan would probably protest at needing more lube, impatient as he was, but Kurt was going to do it his way, to savor his lover. 

Logan simply moans and juts his pelvis in the air waiting for Kurt to enter him but the younger man changes his mind and starts pressing nips and kisses along his throat, shoulders, chest and belly while pinching one nipple and then the other. “We are going to do this my way.” Kurt says lowly. “Nice and slow. With patience and reward. A change in pace from the usual fast and hard that you would have from me."

“I like it that way.” He growls, but Kurt simply snarls and grabs his stubbled chin, planting a kiss there, long, deep and with great passion. 

“Not tonight. I plan to be gentle yet firm,” Kurt chuckles. “Like you need.” He breaths the last in his ear before nipping the lobe.

Kurt turns his attention back to Logan’s chest and kisses it while pressing his groin to Logan’s only slightly, teasing him. 

“Please, Kurt.” Logan gasps as he feels the pressure in his groin build to an almost blinding agony.

“Shh…” Kurt said as he pressed against him again before he decides to give Logan what he wants. He was having a hard time controlling himself as well. His cock was aching to be inside Logan. Once again Kurt pushes his “rough around the edges” lovers legs aside and slowly pushes in to the hilt. Causing the feral man to groan.

“Urn…” Logan simply utters squeezing the pillows between his hands again. 

“Oh, yes.” Kurt gasps as he pulls out and pushes back in again but with just a little more force.

Logan grits his teeth then gasps as he feels Kurt’s cock, hard and swollen inside him, filling him up, and that delicious friction as he moves within him tugging at his insides. Was there anything better? Kurt hits his spot again with more strength and he cries out and bucks and this time Kurt crabs his wrists and pins them behind his head as he plants a kiss once again on his lips. 

“Logan…”

Logan simply wraps his legs around Kurt in response, grinding his erection against Kurt’s belly. It's quiet between them for several minutes as they in each others warm bodies. Then Logan breaks the silence with his lovers name uttered from his lips in a pleaful tone. 

“Kurt…”

“I love you.” Kurt says between breaths.

In response Logan moans and kisses him, exploring his mouth. Kurt did not object to him taking a bit of control. 

Logan gasps louder as Kurt pushes into him once again, harder, hitting that sensitive spot and releases his hold on Kurt’s mouth. Kurt gasps too, barely able to control his breath and twines his fingers with Logan’s and clutches the older mans smaller ones. “Look at me.” Kurt says softly. So Logan does and stares into Kurt’s eyes. Logan felt like he was melting and Kurt’s eyes were fading to a lighter shade of yellow as he neared orgasm. 

Now Kurt’s eyes were half-closed in lust and he was starting to growl uncontrollably. Kurt continued to push inside his lover swiftly, causing Logan’s legs to fly up slightly. Then after a few more thrusts Kurt was coming hard. Logan still felt Kurt pressing into him trying to give him his pleasure until he too came with a cry so loud Logan wondered if they didn’t wake everyone in the damned mansion. Logan feels Kurt’s seed fill his insides, hot and generous.

Kurt in turn feels Logan’s release against his belly and falls against his hairy chest and sighs, playing with the dark hair there. Logan sighs too as he feels Kurt’s lips linger on his chin. Logan threads his fingers in Kurt’s, humming slightly in contentment. 

“So…” Logan says dazedly.

“Ja?” Kurt hummed in contentment.

“You still upset with me?” Logan sounded uncharacteristically contrite. 

“A little... I don’t like the idea of you being put in such dangerous situations. Healing factor or not. But it’s your life, Logan. Just let me sooth away the aches sometimes.”

“I’ll consider it.” He chuckles.

“So… after we take a little nap, how about we shower and I fix us a bite to eat? I've bought some cake.”

“Sounds good to me, Darlin.’ You know you spoil me rotten don't you?”

"Hm..." Kurt snuggled closer into Logan's chest. “I just treat you how you should be treated.”

“If you say so.” Logan smiled with self-depreciation, before brushing his German lovers thick curls aside, laying a kiss to his forehead. 

“I do. And Happy Birthday, Logan.”

^^^


End file.
